


Tumblr prompts

by nofeartina



Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Most have a wordcount of max 200, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and a hint of smut, and takes care of each other, archiving from nofeartina tumblr-blog, but some are longer, most are from a prompt list, prompts from my blog, they just really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Drabbles of Isak and Even (and one with Eva and Jonas).(Originally posted on tumblr but moved for archiving)





	1. Prompt from an anon with a sick kid and a need to be cheered up a bit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving these from my tumblr just in case. Sorry about the spam. xD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

Even’s having a hard day.

He’s been out all day just walking around, trying to find something,  _anything_ , that could inspire him.

He’s found nothing.

His feet are sore, his back is aching, his shoulders are throbbing from carrying his backpack for so long. And he’s got nothing to show for it.

On top of that, it’s so warm, his product in his hair is melting a bit, making his hair stick to his forehead and fall into his eyes.

And on top of  _that_ , he’s only gotten one-word answers from Isak all day.

Even is so done with this day, he decides to just go home. He’s already picturing himself sitting on their bed with a cold beer in his hand and the tv droning on with something he couldn’t care less about.

That’s all he wants.

Except maybe if Isak was there too, but he can’t be bothered with trying to text him again just to get another  _yes_  or  _no_  answer.

He’s walking down their street, front door finally in sight when he hears Isak shouting his name.

He turns around and Isak is a sight for sore eyes.

He doesn’t look tired, or too hot, or aching everywhere. He’s smiling, hair bouncing as he walks, his collarbones peaking out from the collar of his t-shirt and Even almost can’t stand looking at him when he’s like that. When Even’s like this.

“Hi, baby,” Isak says, gives him a quick peck and then he starts talking about his day. How Magnus did something with something, Even’s not really sure, because he’s not really listening.

He’s noticing though. Notices how Isak pulls the backpack off him and throws it over his own shoulder, takes Even’s hand and leads him inside and up the stairs. He unlocks their door and pulls Even inside, puts down his backpack gently by the wall, just like Even usually does, and before Even knows it, Isak has lead him to sit on their bed before he pulls off Even’s shoes and disappears into the hallway with them.

All this while still talking.

When he comes back in, he hands Even a cold beer, takes a pull of his own as he sits down next to Even, shuffles back and puts his legs on each side of Even and pulls him close until Even is lying on his chest, between his legs.

And the tv is already on, showing something that Even isn’t taking in either.

Isak is softly carding Even’s hair back with his fingers, every stroke over his scalp making Even settle further back against Isak, making him melt into him.

And it hits Even. This. How sometimes it’s really moments like these that matters the most. When he doesn’t have the energy, but Isak does.

Suddenly it doesn’t matter that his day has been shitty, that Isak has been so hard to reach today. Because right now, Isak is showing him over and over and over just how much he loves him, all these small gestures just add up. Tells Even more than words ever could.

He could say  _I love you_  back, he could. It would be easy. But instead, he puts his free hand on Isak’s calf, strokes the skin and the coarse hair there, makes himself comfortable against Isak.

And then he asks, “Did Magnus get into trouble for it?”

Isak laughs and continues telling the story, but Even still isn’t listening, not really.

But he notices everything Isak tells him anyway.

 


	2. True drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A true drabble is exactly 100 words. I wanted to see if I could. :)

”Don’t say it unless you mean it,” Isak says, tastes the words as they leave his mouth. Feels how true they are as they do.

It’s quiet between them, the only sound their breathing. It’s much too heavy for how still they are, but it’s impossible not to be affected by this.

When Even replies, when the air in his lungs finally turns to words, he says, “I’ve never meant anything more in my entire life.”

Isak’s world spins again.

“Me neither,” he whispers, can’t possibly be any louder when everything he’s ever wanted suddenly is his for the taking.


	3. “Take it.”

“Take it.” Even pushes the last cupcake towards Isak, who just pushes it back.

“No, you made them, you should have the last one.”

Even tilts his head and smiles. Isak is practically eating the cupcake with his eyes, it’s so obvious that he wants the last one as well.

“But I made them for you, Isak.”

Isak rolls his eyes, but it’s impossible for him to hide the smile that immediately follows.

“Okay, how about this?” He takes it, cuts it in two and places the halves carefully on each of their plates. “There,” he says, obviously feeling real proud of himself, licking crumbs off his fingers.

“My genius,” Even laughs and leans in to kiss the few crumbs left off of Isak’s lips. He pulls back just enough that he can see the dazed look in Isak’s eyes.

He doesn’t mind baking one bit if it leaves Isak looking like this.

 


	4. “I agree.”

“I’ve actually thought a lot about it about it this time,” Isak says. He’s standing in their kitchen, leaning against the counter with Even in the doorway.

He looks so serious and Even fights the smile threatening to break out.

“I’m sure. What did you consider?”

“Well, we’ve tried a lot of other things, and we’ve joked about this so many times, so… it’s time to try it.”

Isak has this look about him, like he’s proud that he came up with the idea, and Even is done fighting his smile.

“It is. Let’s see if it measures up to expectation,” Even says and sits down by the table.

Isak carries the plates with the cheese toasties with him and sits down as well.

It only takes one bite for Even to realize that cardamom on cheese toasties is a mistake. From the grimace Isak makes it’s clear that he’s come to the same conclusion.

“This… is bad,” Isak says, but continues to chew.

“I agree.”

Even still takes another bite, he’ll eat almost anything as long as Isak made it for him.


	5. “Eyes on me.”

It’s too much. He’s having a hard time concentrating, is fighting how his eyes want to close. It just feels so  _good_ , and even though the sight of Isak sitting on his knees like that in front of him really is a good sight, it’s getting harder and harder to keep them open.

Isak does this thing with his tongue and everything in Even contracts in pleasure. He throws back his head, hits the wall behind him hard, and groans with clenched eyes.

Isak pulls off him immediately, pauses there until Even looks at him again.

“Eyes on me.” His voice is deliciously rough and commanding, enough that Even opens his mouth to it and keeps looking.


	6. “Do not. Tempt. Me.”

Isak in the morning is a study in teenage-boy grumpiness. He gets up at the very last moment possible, just rolls out of bed and into some clothes. Most mornings he doesn’t even eat, much to Even’s chagrin, but he craves coffee like a mad man.

Even knows that now, knows to just get out of his way, give Isak room to pour coffee into a mug and inhale it like it’s not at least 90 degrees still.

However this morning, he can see how exhausted Isak still looks, like he’s not had enough sleep. Even’s protective instincts kick in and make him talk.

“You should eat something.”

Isak throws him an annoyed look. “Don’t.”

Even sighs, and reaches for Isak’s mug. “You can’t live off coffee, let me…”

He doesn’t get any further than that before Isak takes a step back, putting the mug out of Even’s reach.

“Do not. Tempt. Me.”

He looks so determined and grumpy that Even fondly puts up his hands and steps out of Isak’s way once again.

He’ll never figure out how Isak manages to be both grumpy  _and_  cute at the same time, except that he does.


	7. “I’m stuck, I’m stuck.”/“Help.”

“Even…” Isak says in a muffled voice, fighting to get out of the bush he fell into. “ _Help_.”

Even knows that there’ll be hell to pay later if he laughs, but it’s just impossible not to. Isak is so drunk and he’s so adorable like this. The bush isn’t even that big.

He watches his boyfriend fight with it a little while longer before Isak seems to give up and just stops. His eyes are wide, his cheeks deliciously flushed from the alcohol and the bush-fighting, and he’s even pouting a bit.

“I’m stuck, I’m stuck.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be your knight in shining armor,” Even says and kneels in front of Isak and the bush.

As he pulls at Isak, who clumsily falls out of the bush on his ass, he can’t help but think of the reward he’ll surely get for his chivalry.

When Isak gets up, he plants a big kiss on Even’s cheek, it’s wet and sloppy, but it’s enough. It always is.  


	8. “Cute, but still fucked up.”

“What, you were stalking Isak for two months before you approached him?” Magnus asks incredulously. Even just shrugs. It’s no secret and he’s not ashamed of it. “How much of a stalker were you?”

The boys start shooting questions after that.

“You knew his class-schedule?”

Even nods.

“You knew which tram he used?”

Even nods and smiles.

“You were at the kosegruppe meeting to meet him?”

Even nods again and glances at Isak.

Isak is watching the display with an indulgent smile. Even knows that he won’t get involved, but that he doesn’t mind. It’s easy to see from the slight blush on his cheeks.

The boys look taken back, like Even is losing all his cool points.

“I even stalked your instas for Isak-content, that rapping-video was awesome…” Even says.

Isak laughs at this and looks down. But Even just smiles harder, he knows he loves it.

Magnus  _hmms_ , nods like he’s trying to convince himself that it’s alright. “Cute, but still fucked up.”

“Worked, didn’t it?” Even winks at the boys, while watching Isak who just glances at him again shyly.

Yeah. It worked quite well.


	9. “Stop being so attractive!”

Even knows he’s fighting dirty.

Isak is studying for his mock exam, and although Even has been a good boyfriend, has let Isak study, he’s growing impatient.

Even misses being the center of Isak’s attention.

He doesn’t want to just come out and just say it, so he’s using what he has to lure Isak away from the books.

He gets out of the shower naked, pretends to be drying his hair as he passes by the living room. He brings Isak coffee in low-slung sweats and nothing else. He puts on the tight t-shirt and skinny jeans that he knows makes Isak weak.

It doesn’t take long for Isak to give in.

Even is doing his hair as Isak comes rushing in.

“I can’t fucking concentrate,” he spits out and kisses Even hard. He pushes Even down to his knees and opens his pants. Even looks up at him smugly making Isak curse. “Stop being so  _attractive_!”

Even lives for this. It’s a special kind of pleasure when Isak gets like this. He doesn’t even mind the sore knees and throat after. Not one bit.


	10. “Don’t cry, baby.”

Even’s pretty sure why Isak keeps saying yes to watching his suggestions.

It’s not like he does so without complaining, but he always gives in and lets Even chose the movie. Even is (not so) secretly pretty happy about it, Isak’s taste in movies is.. mediocre at best, and there’s only so many dumb action movies Even can watch before he feels like his brain cells are dying.

Also. Even kind of likes seeing his tough boy loosen up a bit, and sometimes it feels like Isak needs it, needs the excuse to cry a bit. Even is happy to oblige.

So when Isak came home today, looking pale and stressed and with his phone going off with messages from his mom, Even knew. He sat Isak down, put on “My Girl”, and ignored the annoyed huff from Isak when the movie started.

A little while later Isak is pretending not to cry.

“Why did you make me watch this?” he asks, voice wobbly.

Even takes him into his arms, hides his sobs from the world, and whispers, “Don’t cry, baby.”


	11. “No way in hell.”

”Come on, baby. Just try it,” Even says and holds out the bottle of lotion to Isak.

Isak frowns in disgust, leans away from it.

“It smells like shit!” is his excuse.

“It doesn’t smell like  _shit_ , it smells like lavender, and it’ll be good for your skin. You’re so dry.”

Isak rolls his eyes, mouths  _lavender_ , and Even just doesn’t understand his resistance.

“You don’t mind when I use it!” Even says, fighting not to sound annoyed.

“You smell good when you use it.”

Even just raises his eyebrows, makes a  _duh_  gesture but Isak’s not giving in.

“No way in hell.”

Jesus Christ, Isak is so goddamn stubborn sometimes. If Even didn’t love him so much, he’d probably hate it.

An hour later Isak gets out of the bathroom freshly showered, smelling suspiciously like lavender.

Even looks away, smiles smugly but tries to hide it.

“Not a fucking word!” Isak says, sitting down on the couch next to Even.

He tries to act nonchalant, but he doesn’t seem to mind it one bit when Even starts caressing his, now soft, skin.

And because Even’s a good boyfriend, he lets him get away with it.


	12. “Stop talking.”

“Fuck, you look good like this,” Isak groans, his mouth open and spit-slick, and Even is  _dying_.

He puts his hands in Isak’s hair and pulls him closer. Isak  _mmms_  and gets back to business and he’s so good at it. Even’s toes curl, his entire body clenches in pleasure.

Isak hollows his cheeks and sucks, and if Even could think he would write a sonnet on how fucking perfect Isak is. He pulls a bit harder on Isak’s hair, completely unintentional, but it makes Isak pull off again.

“I love it when you do that,” he pants, and Even  _whines_  in frustration.

He uses his hard grip on Isak’s hair to get him back where he needs him the most and holds him there.

“Stop talking.”


	13. “Every inch of you is breathtaking.”

They’ve been at it for a while. Isak is shaking under him, can hardly catch his breath, is slick with sweat.

Even loves him like this. How easy he just gives himself over to Even, to the pleasure he can provide him with. There’s not a centimeter of skin he hasn’t covered with his mouth.

He’s worshipping Isak, there’s no better word for it. He’s pouring his heart and soul into every kiss, and he’s sure that Isak can feel it.

Isak is staring at him with wide eyes, has stopped talking a while ago. All that’s left are these low sounds that makes Even want with a force he’s still unsure of. Whether he can really have what he craves the most.

But looking at Isak, how he surrenders to him, he leaves no doubt that he’s all Even’s.

Every kiss, every lick has been one long  _I love you_  to Isak. He needs to think of another way to tell him, to make him understand.

“Every centimeter of you is breathtaking.”

The high whine in Isak’s throat lets him know that Isak gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, I changed inch to centimeter, because we don’t really use that here in Scandinavia and it would just sound weird) :)


	14. “Please never stop smiling.”

It’s been a rough week for Even. He’s stuck in bed, can’t seem to leave it.

Time moves slowly, nothing seems quite real, except for the dread he feels inside.

He feels useless, ashamed of how much of a burden he is, almost feels resentful at times with how much life Isak brings in with him when he gets home.

It just reminds him of how lifeless he is himself.

Isak is a lifesaver, though. He gets it. Doesn’t ask anything of Even, gently encourages him to eat, to change clothes, to shower. Gently coaxes Even’s eyes open, talks to him softly when Even doesn’t have any words himself.

It’s been a week of this, every day he’s afraid that Isak will grow tired of him. And every day Isak greets him with a smile, lying there next to him on their bed, sleep soft. That smile is his beacon, the thing that keeps him there.

It’s been a week before Even feels like he can speak again. He doesn’t care that his voice is rough from not being used, he needs to say this.

“Please never stop smiling.”

This time, Isak smile is relieved.


	15. “How dare you?!”

Even’s not a violent guy. It’s one of the biggest differences between him and Isak; how Isak doesn’t back down, and how Even almost always does.

He’s lost count of how many times he’s held Isak back, calmed him down. Isak doesn’t go off for anything, but he  _hates_  homophobic slurs. Even knows why that is, knows that the insecurities still live in Isak, although he’s come such a long way. Even doesn’t mind being the voice of reason.

But this, this is too much.

Isak had warned him, had said that this guy had teased Isak endlessly when he was younger. But seeing it in action, seeing Isak shrink at his words, makes some primal urge to protect rise in Even.

“Stop it, Elias,” is all Isak says to Elias. No fight in him.

Even’s fists clench and he’s just about to say something, do  _something_ , but he doesn’t want Isak to seem like he needs saving from his boyfriend.

Luckily, Jonas takes a step forward looking just as furious as Even feels.

“How dare you?” he screams.

Elias’ eyes widen and he takes a step back. It’s a satisfaction Even understands now for the first time.


	16. “I never want to see white walls ever again.”

There’s an awkward silence between them. Even is fidgeting, can’t sit still, is doing his best to keep his nerves at bay.

He fucking hates hospitals.

Isak knows this, is nervous because of it, but Even needs to get a grip on himself, needs to get over it.

He’s not here for him, he’s here for Isak.

Beautiful, amazing Isak, who somehow got hit by Elias of all people. Nothing adds up.

He wants to ask, wants to know exactly what happened. What Isak said to make Elias do that. But Isak isn’t looking at Even, seems ashamed. Looks pathetic with blood all over his face and his hands.

This is taking forever. Even bounces his legs, looks around trying to find a doctor, and Isak puts his hand on Even’s thigh calming him down immediately.

“I’m sorry,” he says and Even wants to cry.

He sits back in the chair, rests his head against the wall behind him. Takes a deep calming breath.

“I never want to see white walls ever again.”

“Me neither,” Isak whispers, and puts his arm over Even’s shoulder.


	17. “Thank you for making up my mind for me.”

Sometimes Even doesn’t even notice he’s doing it. When Isak calls him out it’s easy to see it, and he hates it. He hates how he does the exact same thing to Isak that others have done to him.

But it makes him understand them a bit better.

Because it’s so hard not to stop Isak from drinking coffee in the evening when he already has trouble sleeping. It’s so hard not to say anything when he gets home too late and Even knows he has to get up early to go to school. It’s almost impossible to see him take the blame for others, knowing how that will surely affect how he’s treated at school.

Isak takes it much better than Even would, though, when Even forgets himself and tries to stop him. He always looks at Even fondly, but with that tightness around his mouth that makes Even know that he’s getting annoyed.

“Thank you for making up my mind for me,” he says and Even knows he’s crossed the line.

Luckily, Even is real good at apologizing.


	18. “You died!”

“Uncle Even, you can’t do that!”

Even reluctantly tears himself away from Isak’s lips, too flushed and affected for the circumstances, to look into his nieces affronted big eyes.

“We were playing!” she says accusingly, looking suspiciously at Isak who looks far too alive for what they’re doing.

Even’s niece is dressed as a doctor, and she’s holding the box of bandages she left them to fetch. She emptied the first box on Isak, who’s covered in them, and Even was waiting for his turn when Isak’s lips were just too distracting.

“You died!” she points at Isak accusingly, making him let go of Even to lie back down on the couch, hands folded on his stomach.

“Sorry,” Even and Isak says in unison, making her frown lessen and her anger disappear.

“Just don’t do it again,” she says, already starting to assess Even’s injuries, pulling out the first, of no doubt several, bandages.

“We won’t,” Even says appeasingly, but can’t help but wink at Isak who tries his hardest not to laugh.


	19. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Even,” Isak says and looks at him imploringly. “Don’t do this. Please.”

It’s dark in the apartment. Cold. Even feels it to his bones, suddenly wishes he had put on his jacket already. That he was halfway down the street instead of standing here, fighting tears.

“I can’t, Isak. Not if you never talk to me.” He hates how his voice quivers, but he’s in pain. He’s never been hurt by Isak like this before. “I don’t fucking know what’s going on.”

Isak looks away, like he’s ashamed, but Even can’t be sure anymore. He’s not sure of anything.

“Tell me what you’re feeling.” Even tries.

The silence stretches between them, making it more and more clear that Isak’s not going to talk. Makes Even shake with fear. That maybe this is it.

Isak finally looks at Even again, and now Even sees that he has tears in his eyes as well. “I’m fucking falling apart, Even,“ he whispers and Even’s heart starts beating again.

He needs to touch Isak, needs to hold him, but it’s Isak who takes the steps towards him, falls into his arms.

Even can finally breathe now that he knows that he’s still needed.


	20. “Do you understand now?”

This feels like cheating.

Even knows he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but it’s impossible for him to step away when he’s giddy with happiness from what he’s hearing.

“Just say, want to hang sometime?” Isak’s friends are falling over themselves giving Isak advice about the text he’s apparently writing to Even, and Even is  _dying_.

He’s at the cafeteria by chance, have forgotten his lunch at home, but he’d dodged behind the corner as soon as he noticed Isak with his squad. They had exchanged numbers a few days ago, and he still hadn’t heard anything.

Even thought it was because Isak wasn’t really interested, but apparently not.

“You want him to call you, but you don’t want to say that,” he hears one of the guys say, and after a pause, he continues, “Do you understand now?”

Isak is apparently typing on his phone, because he mutters, “Want to hang sometime. Smiley?” And the guys all groan in unison.

Even leaves the cafeteria unnoticed, without food, his phone burning a hole in his pocket for a few more minutes before Isak’s text come through.

No smiley, but that’s alright. Even knows they’ll get there.


	21. “My heart beats for you.”

Even is  _drunk_.

It doesn’t happen often, but he  _is_ , and he’s been missing Isak all night.

Somehow, he was convinced to join one of the graduation parties and sure, he’s had fun, and sure, it was good to feel like the teenager he still is for once. But now the party is winding down, and he just wants Isak.

Lovely, beautiful Isak.

Waiting at home for him, probably asleep, but that doesn’t matter. Isak’s so pretty when he sleeps.

When Even’s finally gets home, when he finally opens the door to their apartment and the smell of  _them_  hits him, he feels his heart settle.

He tries to be quiet as he sheds his clothes, knows he’s probably not as Isak stirs. When he’s naked he slides under the duvet and pushes himself against Isak until Isak puts his arms around him.

Even lies there, breathes Isak in, feels so safe and loved he almost can’t contain it.

He whispers to Isak, low enough that it won’t break the silence. “My heart beats for you.”

Isak doesn’t say anything back, he must be sleeping, but that’s alright.

Even will just tell him again in the morning.


	22. “Stop harming yourself like this!”

One of the best discoveries Even has ever made is how Isak loses all strength in his body when Even tickles him. It’s like the best kind of secret weapon, how it just makes Isak stop fighting.

Even  _loves_  it. Could listen to Isak’s squeals and laughter all day. 

In turn it makes Even feel like more of a kid himself, and he loves how freeing that is. Isak just always makes everything better just by being himself.

Even straddles Isak, takes Isak’s limp arms and uses them to lightly punch Isak with, making sure Isak’s laughter doesn’t die down any time soon.

“Stop harming yourself like this!” Even giggles, making Isak cry from how hard he’s laughing.

Once Even lets go of him, once Isak’s laughter finally calms down, Isak rolls them around and lies on top of Even.

“You’re the most ridiculous boy I’ve ever known,” he says, but that’s not what Even hears.

The way Isak is looking at him, the way he’s still smiling as he’s saying it, the way he kisses Even right after, all Even hears is  _I love you_.


	23. “I want to, so badly… but I can’t tell you.“

“Tell me what you’re planning.”

Even doesn’t wait for Isak’s  _no_ , he just swallows it with his kisses, hopes he’ll leave him dazed enough to forget himself. When he pulls back, Isak’s lips are swollen and his eyes half-lidded, and he looks delicious.

Even leans in, hovers with his lips over Isak’s, teasing him in the worst of ways. “Tell me,” he whispers, making Isak whine.

“I want to, so badly… but I can’t tell you.”

It always starts like this, but luckily Even likes a challenge. He’s playing dirty. He covers Isak with kisses, leaves him breathless with the promise of  _more_ , and then he asks. And when Isak doesn’t answer again, he kisses him some more. Waits until Isak is breathless under him before he asks again.

He keeps asking, keeps teasing, because he knows that eventually Isak will tell him.

It’s not like it’s a big secret anyway, Isak is just being difficult about it.

But surprisingly, Isak ends up not telling him, is standing his ground, and the gleam in his eyes as Even realizes it, makes Even think that maybe he’s not the only one playing dirty.


	24. “I’m sorry I scared you, I didn’t mean to.”

Even is desperate to get home. He’s so tired, exhausted from being on his feet for the last 10 hours. The shift had been so busy, he’d barely had time to take a break as one of his coworkers had called in sick and they hadn’t been able to find a replacement. He’d even stayed a few hours longer to help out.

He feels dead on his feet as he walks up the stairs to their apartment, is already picturing himself collapsing into their bed, and maybe if he’s really lucky, with Isak’s hands stroking his hair.

Nothing sounds better than that.

He’s barely put the key to the lock before the door is opened, and before he even knows what’s happening Isak is there, pulling him into his arms.

He feels Isak rough exhale against his neck, and Even belatedly realizes that he forgot to tell Isak that he was staying at work. That he hasn’t checked his phone since that morning.

He puts his arms around Isak, squeezes him tight, lets him know that he’s there now.

“I’m sorry I scared you, I didn’t mean to.”

Isak huffs in relief. “I know.”


	25. “Criss cross it.”

“Sit still, uncle Even.”

They’re back with Even’s niece who, understandably, has taken a liking to Isak. And right now, she’s trying to teach him how to braid.

Isak is a good student, is completely focused on the task at hand. Unfortunately, it’s Even’s hair that he’s trying to braid. Even’s hair is long, but it’s not that long, and it keeps slipping through Isak’s fingers.

Even is sitting in front of a mirror, watching his two favorite people in the world bond and it’s easy to ignore the sting in his scalp from the constant hair-pulling.

Isak has somehow managed to get lost in the instructions again, sits there looking confused at the mop of hair he’s been trying to make into a braid, and Even’s niece just says, “Criss cross it.”

She’s the perfect teacher, much more patient than Even was at four, and as Isak smiles at her and does what she says, it melts Even’s heart.

This is perfect. They’re perfect.

He catches Isak’s eyes through the mirror and almost stops breathing from the way he looks at him. Yeah. This is all he’ll ever need.


	26. “I can’t wait to hug you.”

“I can’t wait to hug you.”

Isak’s voice sounds different through the phone, but it’s still so  _him_ , and Even just misses him so much. He’s stayed home to work while Isak has gone with the squads to a cabin for the fall break, and Even has regretted staying behind at least a million times.

Especially right now. He can hear all the other things Isak wants to say, but can’t as his friends are close. Even can’t help himself.

“Yeah? Is that all you can’t wait to do?” he asks in that voice he knows will get Isak going.

“Even,” he whines and Even can just picture him look around to see if anybody’s listening.

Even leans back in their bed, makes himself comfortable.

“Because I can’t wait to feel you against me, kiss your lips, touch you. Wrap my lips around you, make you wet and hard, and put my fingers inside of you so I can…”

He doesn’t get further than that before he hears a disgruntled groan and the phone is being muffled like Isak’s holding it against his chest. There’s some shuffling and then he hears a door close before Isak comes back.

“Okay. You were saying?”

Fuck yeah.  


	27. ”My heart beats for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted me to do this one but with Eva and Jonas. :)

It’s late.

The room is almost dark. Eva is lying on the bed, red hair spilling everywhere, distracting him. He’s playing on his guitar, just strumming some chords, nothing serious.

Mainly he’s looking at her.

Can’t believe she agreed to be with him again, to give him a second chance. He’ll do better this time, he’ll never stop telling her how much he wants this, wants her.

This time will be different.

He starts playing for real and hums along until he gets to the chorus. He starts to sing.

“My heart beats for you.”

She turns over on the bed and finally looks at him again, smiles at him.

He’s smiling back at her as he sings her the rest of the song.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find all these on my blog [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) under the [drabble](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/tagged/Drabble)-tag.


End file.
